1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vibrating, compressor which may be used in refrigerators, and more particularly to an improved structure of an elastic mechanism of a vibrating compressor which induces oscillation of a piston of the compressor.
2. Background of Related Art
Japanese Patent First Publication Nos. 4-347460 and 5-288419 disclose vibrating compressors designed to oscillate a piston to change the volume of a compression chamber on intake and compression through an elastic mechanism. The elastic mechanism consists of a plurality of discs. Each disc has spiral slits to form spring arms which produce the reaction force against the movement of the piston in one direction to reciprocate the piston within a cylinder. The discs are laid to overlap each other. Spacers are interposed between adjacent two of the discs to avoid direct contact thereof which will lead to wear or breakage of the spring arms. The use of the spacers, however, increases the size of weight of the elastic mechanism and decreases the resonance frequency of a moving member including the piston, thus resulting in a decrease in capacity of the compressor. Additionally, the oscillation of the discs causes the stress to concentrate on both ends of each spring arm, which will lead to a fatigue failure of the spring arms.